1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pool cover construction.
2. Prior Art
Pool covers are used to prevent accumulation of leaves and dirt in the pool water. It is desirable that the pool cover have a domed structure to prevent accumulation of leaves and other materials on the flexible sheet normally used for pool covers so that the flexible sheet does not degrade within a short time.
The F. Jannuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,745 appears to be of interest in disclosing a protective insulation which includes a cover which is adapted to cover a pool and a floating support for engaging the inner surface of the cover and which is adapted to be moved in different directions by air currents acting on the outer surface of the cover whereby any substantial accumulation on the top of the cover is effectively prevented.